


End of the Longest Christmas Day

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [40]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur is getting ready for bed after the longest Christmas Day.<br/>Hints at pre-Skipthur, but could be read as gen too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Longest Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the fandot creativity night  
> Prompt: Secret Santa
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Martin was extremely tired after what had been the longest Christmas day of his life. Two Christmas days after one another really took its toll on him, and especially when he had spent the first of them organising Christmas while flying a plane and the other one in the presence of Arthur. He was exhausted, but happy. It had been a rather good Christmas. Arthur’s cheeriness really rubbed off on all of them, and even Carolyn had seemed rather cheerful at times. He was now getting ready for bed in the hotel room he was sharing with Arthur.

 

”Good night, Skip,” said Arthur from the other bed. ”And Merry Christmas.”

 

”Merry Christmas, Arthur,” said Martin and turned off the lights. ”It’s been a good one, hasn’t it?”

 

”The _best_ , Skip. TWO Christmases in a row. That’s BRILLIANT!”

 

”Yeah, especially since the first one was rather crappy,” said Martin and laughed.

 

”Crappy?” Arthur asked. ”The flight deck Christmas? Not at all! It was amazing!”

 

”Arthur, we stapled milk buckets to an umbrella and made a mess with chocolate.”

 

”And that was BRILLIANT!” said Arthur. ”Thank you for doing that! We should do it again next year, but maybe bring some gifts and decorations next time. And NOT put them in the hold!”

 

”Yeah, if we’re ever stuck on GERTI for Christmas again, we’ll be better prepared.”

 

”At least I got to give you your proper gift on the second Christmas,” said Arthur. ”Boxing Day wouldn’t be as brilliant, would it?”

 

”I wouldn’t have minded,” said Martin.

 

”But getting it on Christmas Day is so much better!” insisted Arthur. ”Good night, Skip.”

 

”Good night, Arthur.”

 

They fell silent for a while, but Martin suddenly didn’t feel tired anymore.

 

”Arthur?”

 

”Yes, Skip.”

 

”Did you really think the flight deck Christmas was brilliant?”

 

”Oh, it was fantastic! Especially the Secret Santa bit. That was so much fun!”

 

”Even if you only got a sock with some dirty coins and sugar.”

 

”And orange tic-tacs!” Arthur added. ”They’re my favourite!”

 

”There’s one thing I’ve been wondering, though,” asked Martin suddenly. ”How did you end up with ME in the Secret Santa?”

 

”I-I-I-I got your name on the slip,” stammered Arthur. ”I hope you liked the hat. Good night.”

 

”No, you didn’t,” said Martin. ”Because Douglas got my name, and then he told me he was giving it to Carolyn, and she was giving me the wine, but then Douglas swapped with her to get it. That must mean that you swapped with Douglas.”

 

”Well, maybe I did. Night, Skip.”

 

”God, was he really that desperate to _not_  get me?”

 

”No, he wasn’t,” said Arthur.

 

”Apparently he was,” said Martin. ”He got my name _twice_ , and he still managed to get out of it. It’s so like him.”

 

”Maybe it wasn’t his idea,” whispered Arthur to himself.

 

”What did you say?” asked Martin.

 

”Nothing,” said Arthur and cleared his throat. ”Nothing. Good night, Skip.”

 

”Good night, Arthur.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
